hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Street
''' '''is the last song of Hi-5 from Series 9 in 2007. Also is the first song of Hi-5 Fiesta in 2014. Lyrics Jump on the bus! Yeah, come with us! We're heading down to party street! Blow your whistle, bang your drum, Shake your tambourine, Crash your cymbals, strum that bass, Turn it up, turn it up, and celebrate. Clap your hands, blow that horn, Snap your castanets, Beat your bongos, play that flute, So come on, so come on, and celebrate. Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party street Woah, woah, can you hear? Can you hear the party beat? Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party, come on everybody Let's go down to party street! Stomp your feet, sing and shout, Everybody make some noise. We've got something big to celebrate So come on, so come on, we can't be late. Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party street Woah, woah, can you hear? Can you hear the party beat? Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party, come on everybody Let's go down to party street! We're gonna dance all day Shake it from our head to our feet So jump on the bus, yeah come with us We're heading down to party street! Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party street Woah, woah, can you hear? Can you hear the party beat? Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party, come on everybody Let's go down to party street! Woah, woah, let's go down to party street! Woah, woah, let's go down to party street! Spanish Lyrics COMING SOON Portuguese Lyrics Ei, você aí? Vem, vamos lá Porque vai começar a festa! Toque o apito, toque o bumbo e o baixo Sacode bem seu pandeiro Bata os pratos com energia Vamos lá, vamos lá, comemorar! Batendo palmas, toque a trombeta E agora as castanholas Com a flauta e o bongô Vou cantar, vou dançar, comemorar! Woah, woah, vamos lá! Pra nossa festa começar Woah, woah, posso escutar O nosso som arrebentar Woah, woah, vamos lá! Começar a festa, vamos todos juntos Vem que a festa vai começar! Mexa os pés, e cante forte Todos juntos a gritar O nosso forte é comemorar Vamos lá, vamos lá, pra festejar! Woah, woah, vamos lá! Pra nossa festa começar Woah, woah, posso escutar O nosso som arrebentar Woah, woah, vamos lá! Começar a festa, vamos todos juntos Vem que a festa vai começar. Todo dia dançando Com a cabeça aos pés sem parar Se você for também vai ser muito legal A festa vai ser de arrasar. Woah, woah, vamos lá! Pra nossa festa começar Woah, woah, posso escutar O nosso som arrebentar Woah, woah, vamos lá! Começar a festa, vamos todos juntos Vem que a festa vai começar! Woah, woah, começou a festa Woah, woah, venha pra festa já! Gallery ;Original Opening_Party_Street.png Kellie_Party_Street.png Tim_Party_Street.png Sun_Party_Street.png Charli_Party_Street.png Nathan_Party_Street.png Hi-5_Party_Street_14.png Hi-5_Party_Street_13.png Nathan_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_12.png Tim_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_11.png Charli_Party_Street_2.png Kellie_Party_Street_2.png Sun_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_10.png Hi-5_Party_Street_9.png Hi-5_Party_Street_8.png Boys_Party_Street.png Girls_Party_Street.png Hi-5_Party_Street_7.png Hi-5_Party_Street_6.png Hi-5_Party_Street_5.png Hi-5_Party_Street_4.png Hi-5_Party_Street_3.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street.png Credits_Party_Street.png ;Fiesta Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - intro.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Carol and Javi.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Doni.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Mile.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Steph.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - choreography.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - chorus 2.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - final.jpg Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Park Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Series 9 Category:Hi-5 WOW! Category:2014 Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Songs of the week